


Guardian Angel

by hewwocopter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adorable Son Goku, Adventure, Angst, But also... 👀, Comfort, Elements from the DBZA series, Found Family, Hurt, Kid Goku, Let Goku Rest 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Time Travel, yes :)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: Goku was twelve when he met his guardian angel.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Goku

Goku was twelve when he woke up with a stranger inside his head.

The day before was like any other day, with him going about his normal routine. He woke up, took down his breakfast, and did his daily chores. When Goku would go about his walk, he’d stumble across his monkey kin and oftentimes played with them- they were nice company, but his grandpa would hold a special place in his heart. 

His routine never changed, even when his grandpa had passed on. 

All in all, his life was simple. But he enjoyed it.

As Goku drifted off to sleep one night, he had a strange feeling. To him, it was the feeling... as if things were going to change, very soon.

His hunch had been proven right the next morning, when he woke up, and immediately his eyes widened with a sinking feeling and the sensation of danger- _‘_ _How- how is this even- Dende why?!’_

_Wait- those aren’t my thoughts-_

_‘UM. HEY, don’t mind that, I uh. Had a little mishap-? Yeah. You, uh. You good there, little m- kid?’_

Goku jolted.

Those  definitely were not his thoughts.

_Kid?_

He spoke aloud, not sure what to make of the situation. “Uhh... can I help you?”

Silence. For about two seconds.

_‘...MAN I am so screwed. I swear if this is revenge for me giving a senzu to Cell...’_

What?

Goku was extremely confused. By the appearance of the voice in his head, or what they were talking about, he didn’t know. He put a finger to his chin. “...Sir? Could you please explain to me what you are doing in my head, or if this is just a really weird dream?”

He could almost picture the person was shaking their hands wildly by the way their voice suddenly pitched.  _‘Ah, no no! This is definitely NOT a dream, no. Heh. It’s just. EH. Complicated. I’m not sure how to explain it.’_

Goku looked over at his dead Grampa, resting on the pillow on the pedestal. He briefly wondered if this voice in his head was him trying to speak to the boy. It didn’t seem... right, though.

_‘What? Oh, no. I’m not the Dragonba- er, your Grampa, kid.’ They stuttered, trying time find the right words. ‘Listen... I’m... I’m your uhh... guardian angel!’_

That... was not the answer Goku was expecting. And what was the stranger about to say? Dragon-whatsit? “Guardian angel? Really? Like from those kid stories where Kami sends down an angel from heaven to guide someone...? That’s- that’s real?”

After a moment of hesitance, the voice claiming to be his guardian angel spoke.  _‘Yes. It absolutely is.’_

Goku shifted on the bed, crossing his arms and legs. “No offense, but you don’t sound very sure of yourself! And why’re you in my head? Wouldn’t you be, I dunno, next to me?”

_‘Like I said, it’s complicated. And... I’m new to the job?’_

The boy decided to entertain this idea. “Okay, then! If you’re my guardian angel, why didn’t you show up sooner?” Like after his Grampa died? ...He  could have used some company there. “Huh?” 

Goku could just  _feel_ the angel wince.  _‘Yeah. Sorry for being late on that one. But I’m here now! And I’m willing to help you through... whatever you need help with, I guess. Also, I can... hear your thoughts, so just keep that in mind.’_

“Oh. Sorry.”

_‘It’s fine. Now... weren’t you about to go outside to eat?’_

Goku’s stomach rumbled in response. The boy placed his hand over it, having spentthe night before chopping wood, missing out on his hunt and therefore having an emptier stomach.

The angel chuckled.  _‘I’ll... take that as a yes. You should go sate your appetite.’_

“Sounds good to me.” Goku hopped off his bed and after getting dressed, grabbed his staff. “By the way, what should I call you? ‘Guardian Angel’ doesn’t sound right.”

_‘Mmm...’_ The angel stopped to think for a moment. _‘How about Kakarot?’_

“Kakarot?” Goku stuck out his tongue in thought, trying to decipher what it would mean. “That sounds weird!”

_‘Well. I like it. You don’t see me judging your name, do you?’_

“I guess that’s fair.”

He stepped outside, surveying the area. A couple of birds flew across the sky upon his arrival into the trees.

Goku smiled and stretched his arms, basking in the warmth of the sun. “A great day for hunting some game! Whaddaya think I should get, Kat?”

_‘Ka-Kat?!’_

“Well yeah. You really thought I was going to call you Karabot?”

‘...I should have expected this...’ The angel grumbled.

“Wassat?”

_‘Nothing! Maybe find a fish to eat?’_

Ooh. That sounded good. Goku licked his lips, already anticipating the taste of roasted fish. “I like the sound of that. You have good taste, Mr. Kat!”

_‘Of course...’_

Goku trekked through the woods, following the sound of rushing water to the ravine. “Sweet! Fish time!”

The angel remained silent as Goku went about obtaining the fish, catching it and knocking it out. As Goku carried it along the trail, he suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

_‘Shi- kid, get out of the way! You’re in the road!’_

Goku stopped where he was. The road? What was...

He saw it before he heard it. A huge white monster was rushing down towards him at top speed, and Goku was too shocked to do anything but stare as it screeched to a halt in front of him.

While Goku stared down the beast who had nearly hit him, he felt fear. But he also felt...

Familiarity?

What?

A figure with blue hair and what looked to be red horns popped out from the fallen monster, yelling and waving an appendage. “Oi! Watch where you’re walking, roadblock!” 

So now, a demon was trying to fight him?! He could fight a demon. Well, he had never fought one before but Goku was never one to back down from a challenge. He dropped the fish and raised his staff, preparing himself.

_‘Stand down, kid.’_ Kat spoke, chuckling.  _‘This isn’t a demon.’_

Goku raised an eyebrow. “You- you sure?”

_‘I’m sure.’_

Well, if his guardian angel said so, then... he said so. Goku lowered his staff.

The demon- or whatever they were- huffed as they stepped out of the car. “Yes, I’m sure! I don’t know what you were thinking when you went walking into the road, but you’re a roadblock if I’ve ever seen one.”

Oh. She must have thought he was talking to her.

“Sorry! I’ve never seen a road before. Or... whatever you are!” Squinting, Goku looked the girl up and down. “What are you, anyway?”

The figure looked confused. “You. What do you mean you’ve never...?” They looked at him more closely, bending down to their knees to get a better look. “Ah! You’re a country bum, then. I see, I see. What a shame. You’ve never seen a girl, then?”

Girl? That sounded familiar... “Girl?! Like... like a female?”

“Yes! I am in fact, a girl, a particularly cute one at that. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Goku didn’t really agree, but not wanting to seem rude, avoided answering. “Uhhh... well, my dear grampa always told me, ‘if you ever meet a girl, treat her nice’.”

The girl nodded approvingly. “Your grampa seemed like a very nice gentleman. Teaching you manners, and all.” She stopped her rocking of her heels, and leaned over to look behind him. “Wait. What’s that on your back?”

Goku stopped his observations of the girl. “What?” His tail twitched, causing him to turn to look at it. “My tail?”

“...I don’t want to know.”

“Do girls not have them?”

“No? No normal human has tails? What did you do, glue it to your back?” The girl squinted at him.

“Uh... what’s glue? Can you eat it?”

The angel snickered.

“Good Kami,  _no_ -“

—

Bulma was her name. Goku had wondered what is was, and upon asking her, she seemed to grow angry and pointed at her shirt. “Can’t you read?! My shirt! Literally! Says! Bul! Ma!”

“...Oh. I thought that was just random letters or somethin’.”

She huffed, leaning back in her chair. They were in the “HoiPoi” whatchamacallits, or whatever she had called them. He forgot. “Of course it’s not just random letters. That’s ridiculous.”

“Mmm.” 

“...Alright. I’d say it’s bedtime, I’m pretty tired. You’re sleeping on the floor, ‘kay?”

Goku frowned. “We’re sleepin’ apart?”

Bulma laid a futon on the floor. “Well, duh! If you try anything...” She slowly turned to Goku with a menacing look in her eye, and slid her finger across her throat. “You’re dead.”

“But... I always used grampa as a pillow, it was so comfy-“

“You are NOT using me for a pillow, you freak!” A pillow was then thrown into his face, and Goku wasn’t sure if he should comment on the irony or not.

The girl stepped into the bathroom, pulling out a toothbrush. “So it was just you and your grandfather, then? You hadn’t lived with anyone else?”

“Eeyup.”

Goku cupped his face in his hands, propping them up so he could better see Bulma. He thought more on his answer. He really hadn’t met anyone else before Kat, had he? It was always just him and the monkeys.

He never had a problem with it.

_‘...’_

“Well, what happened to your parents?” After Bulma asked that, she spat into the sink and continued to brush.

“I dunno! I guess they abandoned me in the mountains when I was a baby? Then grampa found me and decided to keep me. So that’s good, haha!”

“How can you laugh about that...? Nevermind. They probably abandoned you ‘cause you had a tail.”

Goku frowned, the weight of his eyelids getting heavier. That couldn’t be the reason, why would they do that? What was wrong with tails?

_‘Don’t worry about it. I’m... I’m sure they loved you very much.’_

Bulma continued to yammer on, but Goku didn’t hear her. He felt sleep threatening to take him under, and he was glad to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first work for the Dragonball fandom, I hope you enjoyed! This was an idea that popped into my head a while ago, and I wanted to get down :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!!


	2. Kat

Goku wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this situation.

Which was usually the case with most situations he was in, but he begged to differ. He usually had a say about whether or not he had a part in what happened... wait, no. That wasn’t true either. He was literally one of the strongest beings on the planet. There wasn’t really much of a choice there.

Ah, well. Goku liked the benefit of the doubt.

Except for this case, he wasn’t so sure.

He stood in a black void, wearing his signature gi that had somehow repaired itself from his last fight. Looking around, he saw nothing but... well, void. It was unnerving to say the least. How did he end up here again?

Right. He had to think.

The Earth was in danger once again, and he and the Z Fighters had gone off to defend it. Of course, with them, nothing went as expected and... things expectedly hit the fan.

They were up against Cell. The bio-android had put up much more of a fight than any of them expected, and it had lead to the Cell Games. 

One thing lead to another, and Cell was threatening to self-destruct to destroy everything. So Goku had decided to act, to sacrifice himself. It was the right thing to do.

When Goku had become a Z Fighter, he had already accepted that there would be casualties. There would be sacrifices. But time travel? 

Well. Trunks would be laughing his butt off once he heard about this.

If he got back.

And Trunks was dead.

This seemed like an admittedly bleak situation at first, but Goku was always one to look on the bright side- he had to, if he wanted to keep hope.

So Goku had decided to sacrifice himself, knowing how it would end. And once he died, he had decided he would  stay dead , because everyone was always in danger when he was around. It was the whole reason Cell was there in the first place.

But when Cell had exploded, instead of being sent to the afterlife as expected, he knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. If black void surrounding him was any indication.

He reached out, trying to feel for something. Anything. For a familiar ki reading, location, any semblance of where the heck he was...

But instead, he found memories.

Memories of himself, a younger version of him rushing through the woods chasing after a tiger. Memories of him playing with the monkeys he thought so fondly of. Memories of his dead grandfather, who had passed on years before he had met Bulma and his life changed.

One that stuck out to him was a memory of younger him heading to bed, which in his mind felt fairly recent. He looked exhausted, with the way he dragged his limbs into the bed and collapsed into it, falling asleep seconds later.

Why was he being shown memories?

Before he could gather his thoughts, the void seemed to brighten up. Light particles that looked like pieces of dust began to float and coalesce into the air. Goku stepped back to get a better view of it, and was promptly blinded.

After his eyes recovered, he recoiled from shock. What he was seeing now was his old house, back when he was twelve.

What?! Why was he- _here?_

Goku gaped. “How- how is this even- Dende why?!” He gasped in disbelief.

He heard a voice overhead that sounded  just like his younger self, before Goku could properly process the situation and panic.  **_ Wait- those aren’t my thoughts- _ **

To try and defuse the situation, Goku spoke aloud, hoping that he could be heard. “UH. HEY, don’t mind that, I uh. Had a little mishap-? Yeah. You, uh. You good there, little m- kid?” 

Real smooth.

And also a great first impression, as Chi Chi would say.

His younger self flinched, and Goku tried to get his attention again. “Kid?”

_** “Uhh... can I help you?” ** _

If his younger self could figure out how to get him out this void or whatever this hell was that he was sent to-

He frustratedly muttered under his breath. “MAN I am so screwed. I swear if this is revenge for giving a senzu to Cell...”

Goku could feel the confusion and apprehension rolling off his younger self in waves.  _** “...Sir? Could you please explain to me what you are doing in my head, or if this is just a really weird dream?” ** _

Oh no no NO. He did NOT need he and his younger self both questioning themselves at the moment. But luckily he now knew he was in his younger self’s head, for some reason.

Goku shook his hands wildly in denial, his voice raising as he spoke. “Ah, no no! This is definitely NOT a dream, no. Heh. It’s just, EH. Complicated. I’m not sure how to explain it.”

From his view, Goku could see the boy look over at the fourth Dragonball, who he used to think was his old grampa but now knew better. He heard the boy’s thoughts, and misplaced idea on the identity of the voice and quickly went to correct him. “What? Oh, no. I’m not the Dragonba- er, your Grampa, kid.’

He could feel the boy waiting for more of an explanation, so he pressed on, stumbling over his words a bit. “Listen... I’m... I’m your uhh...” What would be a quick and easy explanation for a kid his age? “Guardian angel!”

Goku could already hear the facepalm from Piccolo and the atrocious laughter from Mr. Popo.

_** “Guardian angel? Really?” Like from those kid stories where Kami sends down an angel from heaven to guide someone...? That’s- that’s real?” ** _

If it wasn’t, Goku was going to have to make it real. So he didn’t lie to his younger self, but ultimately so he didn’t get sucker punched by Dende for lying to his younger self if he ever made it back. “Yes. It absolutely is.”

The boy made himself more comfortable on the bed.  _** “No offense, but you don’t sound very sure of yourself!” ** _ _ Just for that, I’m going to take full offense. I’m trying here _ _!_ Younger him continued.  **_ “And why’re you in my head? Wouldn’t you be, I dunno, next to me?” _ **

Did the kid really think he knew how guardian angels worked? Goku scoffed, but not really mad. He barely knew anything about them either.He assumed he would have to guide the kid, watch over him and make sure he didn’t die. Which he was already planning on doing. 

“Like I said, it’s complicated. And... I’m new to the job?”

_** “Okay, then! If you’re my guardian angel, why didn’t you show up sooner?” ** _ A memory of young Goku rushing to hug his grampa flashed before Goku’s eyes, and he felt a small twinge of sadness, and he grimaced.  _** “Huh?” ** _

“Yeah. Sorry for being late on that one.” Not much I could do anyway, then. “But I’m here now! And I’m willing to help you through... whatever you need help with, I guess. Also. I can... hear your thoughts, so just keep that in mind.”

_** “Oh. Sorry.” ** _

Goku smiled, despite the boy not being able to see it. “It’s fine. Now... weren’t you about to go outside to eat?”

His younger self’s stomach rumbled in response, with another memory cutting in. It showed him cutting wood the night before, and stumbling to bed exhausted. Goku frowned. When he was younger, he usually did his wood chopping in the morning... what had prompted this change?

He shook it off, finally deciding it wasn’t that big a deal. Goku quietly laughed. “I’ll... take that as a yes. You should go sate your appetite.”

_** “Sounds good to me.” ** _ His younger self leapt off the bed, dressed himself, and grabbed the staff.  _** “By the way, what should I call you? ‘Guardian Angel’ doesn’t sound right.” ** _

Ah. His younger self was right. And Goku didn’t like calling himself that, even if that was the case. They were different enough that they were their own people. He would have to think on that. But for his own name... he couldn’t go with Goku, now could he?

“Mmm...” A name popped into his head, and he said it. “How about Kakarot?”

_** “Kakarot?” ** _ His younger self stuck out his tongue, thinking hard.  _** “That sounds weird!” ** _

_ Yeah, it does. And it’s probably going to screw me over if I’m still here in the next couple of years. But... hopefully we’ll have found a way to deal with it by then. _

“Well.  I like it. You don’t see me judging your name, do you?”

_** “I guess that’s fair.” ** _

_ Dang right it is.  _

A few moments later, after young Goku had taken a look around outside, he spoke.  **_ “A great day for hunting some game! Whaddaya think I should get, Kat?” _ **

If Goku was drinking any water at that moment, he would have done a spit take. “Ka-Kat?!”

_** “Well yeah. You really thought I was going to call you Karabot?” ** _

Goku facepalmed. “...I should have expected this...”

_** “Wassat?” ** _

“Nothing!Maybe find a fish to eat?”

A thought of fish went through the void, and while it did make the younger Goku hungry, it also made the older one hungry as well.  _ Can I even eat in here? Would I starve if I didn’t? Oh Dende. _

_** “I like the sound of that. You have good taste, Mr. Kat!” ** _

“Of course...” Goku sat down and crossed his legs, watching his younger self begin his trek towards the ravine.

Kat...

That didn’t sound too bad.


	3. Kintoun

Sunlight filtered through the window of the capsule, along with the noise of birds chirping in the distance. Goku slowly blinked his eyes open from his spot on the floor and sat up.

_ ‘Good morning. You sleep well?’ _

The boy rubbed his eyes as he processed his response. “Mornin’. And yeah, I think so.” It was strange, having slept with someone in the same room and not having slept with them. He used to sleep with his grandpa all the time when he was still around.

Speaking of which...

Goku stood up and looked over at Bulma, who was still fast asleep. Her blanket had slid over, and he was able to see her lower half. He cocked his head curiously.

_ ‘...Eh... Kid?’ _

“Huh. Y’know, it reminds me of-“

Kat cut him off, suddenly seeming nervous.  _ ‘Yeah, I know what you’re talking about- uh... maybe just, hold off on that? I don’t think she’d appreciate you doing anything while she was sleeping.’ _

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind...” Goku replied, but before the angel could reply Bulma had begun to woke up.

“Eh?” The girl rubbed her eyes tiredly. Goku could almost swear he heard a sigh of relief in the moment after, but he wasn’t sure. “Goku? What- _OI!_ What’re you think you’re doing?!”

“I was waiting for you to wake up?”

She glared at him, debating on whether to believe him or not. “Yeah, right! Like you weren’t about to take a peek down there, you little pervert!”

Goku was confused, he already told her his thoughts on the matter earlier. “But I already said I didn’t want to look at your-“

A smack to the head with a newspaper that she had pulled out of somewhere cut him off. “Just- just shaddup and go outside or something!”

He jumped, and ran out of the capsule. “Okay! Okay! I’m going!! Exercise time it is then!”

When he made it outside, Goku inhaled the fresh air of nature. It was refreshing, and always left him feeling energized. He looked over to the boulders, and walked over to them. Might as well begin.

The boy began lifting various rocks and crushing them, rushing from one to the next. He grabbed hold of another one, when...

“Wahh! Young man-?!”

Goku stopped, and looked around curiously. Who said that?

The angel coughed. _‘Take a look at what you’re holding in your arms, kid.’_

What? Goku peered up, and saw that he was not holding a rock but rather a humongous turtle! “Uh?!” He set the turtle down, looking around at it. “Oh no. Did Bulma turn into a turtle?! I knew she would take too long...!”

At the mention of her name, the lady stuck her head outside of the capsule.

“What... oh, my goodness.” Bulma looked over at Goku and the turtle, both very confused. “How many creatures are you going to drag back here?! First the dead wolf and and centipede, now the turtle?”

Goku and the turtle both blinked at her. “Uh... actually...”

A simple explanation and small encounter with a bear later, Goku and Bulma (albeit the latter reluctantly) were on their way to returning the turtle to their home.

Upon seeing the glistening waves lapping at the beach, Goku couldn’t help a gasp. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. Was that... the sea? The large body of water Bulma was talking about? It was bigger than any river he’d ever seen!

From his back, the turtle spoke up happily. “Oh, oh my! You really did it!”

Goku lowered the turtle off of his back, and it moved to get closer to the sea. “This is just- it’s amazing. I- I know  just how I can repay you, would you mind waiting here for a moment?” The turtle inquired.

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. “Not like we haven’t wasted enough time...” They both watched as the turtle disappeared into the sea, away from sight.

Sniffing the water, Goku noticed it had a very salty smell to it. He cupped his hands in the water, raising it to his mouth... only to immediately spit it out. “ _ Bleh! _ Why is it so salty?!”

Bulma watched as he tried to clean off his tongue, laughing as he did so. “It’s the ocean, silly. It’s filled with saltwater.” She looked down at her dress. “If I knew we were coming to the beach, I would have brought a swimsuit...”

After a few minutes of creating sand castles (to Goku’s best ability), Bulma noticed a figure appeared on the horizon. As it got closer, Goku made it out to be the turtle and a man standing on top of it.

“Huh?!”

The man appeared on the beach, waving. “Hello!”

Goku raised his hand to wave back, when he felt a tinging sense of deja vu. He faltered mid-wave, squinting as the man got closer.

_ ‘Master Roshi...’  _ The angel murmured, low enough that Goku almost didn’t hear him.

_ What? _

Stepping off the turtle, the man adjusted his sunglasses. “You are the ones who helped my friend here, am I correct?”

“Er, sir, it was the boy.” The turtle replied.

“I see! Many thanks are in order. But I must introduce myself, my name is Kame Sennin!” He gave them a toothy grin, causing Bulma to grimace and Goku to tilt his head slightly.

“Kame Sennin...?” Bulma started, before the turtle hermit spoke up after conversing with the turtle a bit. From what Goku heard, they were discussing an immortal bird that had consequently died of... food poisoning?

Well... okay.

“Come to me, Kinto’un!”

Another feeling, this time of joy and excitement blossomed in Goku’s chest. He stared down at it in surprise, before the feeling was quickly smothered.

He frowned, his attention then drawn to a small yellow cloud descending from the group of clouds up above.

“A-a cloud’s flying towards us?!” Bulma gaped at the cloud. It touched down on the sandy floor, drifting closer to the group.

The sennin leaned heavily on his cane, smirking down at Goku. “This is Kintoun. I’m giving it to you!”

“Woah...” Goku looked over the cloud, eyes taking in the fluffy texture. It certainly looked very soft, but what could it be used for? Did people eat it?

“So, uh, how do I eat it?”

“Don’t eat my treasured cloud!” The man snapped, then relaxed. “If you ride on Kintoun, you will be able to fly anywhere you like in the sky.”

Bulma stepped over to the cloud, giving it a look-over. “But why do you have this cloud? It has nothing to do with turtles...”

The sennin and Bulma began a conversation, over what Goku didn’t care. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He stepped over to the floating apparatus, and poked it. It wafted towards him in response, as if saying, ‘go on, give it a spin!’

Excitement bubbled up in his chest, pushing to give it a try. Why the heck not!

Goku hopped onto the cloud with ease. Patting it, he confirmed that it supported him quite well. He smiled. Kintoun was just so  soft . He nuzzled his face into the fluff, giggling.

_ ‘You take good care of that cloud, kiddo. It’ll be a real help in your adventures.’ _ The angel had a hint of a smile in his voice.

“You think s-“

“WOAH!”

“Goku?!”

Goku flinched and looked up, seeing the group stare at him in shock. Even the turtle had wide eyes.

The sennin adjusted his sunglasses. “Well, I’ll be... You have to have a pure heart to ride on the nimbus, and you seem to fit that bill.”

“Oh! Really?” Goku peered down at the cloud, smiling. “That’s so cool! I wonder how fast it can-?”

As though answering his question, Kintoun suddenly shot off towards the sea with him still barely on it. “Waaaugh!”

Soaring into the sky, Goku held tight to the nimbus as it wove through the other rows of clouds.

“So cool...”

After darting around the sky a bit (even performing a few loop-de-loops much to Goku’s delight), the two touched down on the beach. “Yooo! This is awesome, thank you so much!”

“Hmm. Nice cloud handling...”

Bulma jumped over to the sennin, am excited grin on her face. “Hey, hey! Can you give me one of those too? I’m sure I have a pure heart!” She winked, as though to accentuate her statement.

The sennin shared a glance with the turtle, who shook their head. He frowned, but addressed Bulma. “Unfortunately... there is only one Kintoun, but...”

Goku blinked. What were they talking about? Eh, it was whatever. He wanted to ride with Kintoun!

Patting the cloud, they both ascended once more.

—

“See? It was the right thing to do, rescuing the turtle!” Goku piped up at Bulma as he zipped past her on Kintoun. They had obtained the fourth dragonball from the sennin, and after packing up the capsule house, they were well on their way to finding the fifth one. 

The roads they traveled on were long and winding with no signs of other people commuting, and with the mountains surrounding them it was quiet. Aside from the consistent humming of Bulma’s motorcycle.

“It was just a coincidence, though!” Bulma smiled at him, then looked down distastefully. “Although, the methods I had to resort to get the dragonball... bleh. That guy’s an absolute pervert.”

Goku cocked his head curiously, his hair tickling his face as he did so. He had heard that word a few times in the presence of Bulma, and still had no idea what it meant. 

Upon asking the angel, he had said that it was hard to explain. And this guardian was supposed to know everything!

_ ‘Hey, give me a break! No one ever explained it to me either.’ _

“But aren’t you supposed to already know what a pervert is?”

“Who are you talking to?”

Goku startled; he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He laughed nervously. “To Kintoun...? I want to get to know them better.”

Bulma eyed him suspiciously, probably wondering why he was talking shout perverts to a cloud. Shrugging, she chalked it up to Goku’s strange character. “Well, don’t expect much of a response. We still have a few days of travel ahead, and I don’t want you yammering on needlessly.”

“Isn’t that what you already do, though?”

“I- excuse me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we are at the beginning of the story, Kat’s actions won’t have much of an effect now. It’s not until a while later that canon starts to diverge!
> 
> It’s gonna be fun. Thank you guys for the support so far!


End file.
